


Harley Quinn Flies High!

by swagnushammersmith



Series: 50,000 Words [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: AU in which harley is an alt model, Aerial silks, Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne Is Such A Dad, F/F, Gen, Interview, Modelling, NaNoWriMo, News Media, and dances on aerial silks, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Arkham Alt Magazine catches up with HARLEY QUINN, in her first ever interview since her public break-up with The Joker.
Part of a line-up of stories written for NaNoWriMo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so forewarning: I haven't actually seen anything in the DC Universe outside of the Teen Titans cartoon, but I've gathered enough info from dashboard osmosis over the years that I knew that I wanted to see Harley Quinn as an alt model in an AU, plus that I like IvyQuinn so. If you find any inconsistencies/errors/what have you, it's an AU.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lionheart/pseuds/The_Lionheart>The_Lionheart</a>%20for%20betaing%20this%20for%20me!)

She’s seen some highs and lows in her life, and in this issue HARLEY QUINN bares all while climbing to the top… on aerial silks.

 

It’s a breezy afternoon in Arkham, and the weather couldn’t be more appropriate for today. Arkham Alt Magazine hit up iconic model Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, for an interview. We were met with an overwhelmingly enthusiastic response, with one condition: the photoshoot and interview were to be conducted at the Steel Feather Gymnastics Studio.

 

She met us at the studio with a chipper air about her, and gear packed in a gym bag on her shoulder. One would never guess that this time last year, her life was in a whirlwind packed with media scrutiny, abuse, and downfalls left and right. She was ready to jump into this thing.

 

Responsibly, she prepared for the aerial silks by doing stretches, with the songs of Black Flag echoing off the walls of the studio. Once the shoot began, she hopped onto the silk ropes like the seasoned pro that she was. No surprises there, however, as she got her career start at Steel Feathers.

 

“I always loved gymnastics,” Quinn recalls during the interview. “I honestly took classes for aerial silks because I saw the women doing them were so pretty, an’ I wanted to feel pretty like them.” She chuckled heartily.

 

Certainly, her beauty shone through as she wrapped the silks around various limbs, and let herself fall into various precarious poses. It seemed that many times as she twisted, turned, and contorted that one of the silks would unravel and she would fall. But she expertly commanded the silks, even pulling off a mid-air split at one point.

 

The transition from Steel Feathers to Wayne Modelling Agency (owned by none other than Gotham’s resident business mogul Bruce Wayne) seemed a natural one for Quinn. But actually, the opportunity was granted to her in a complete surprise. “It’s a funny story, actually! I never thought I could have a shot at modellin’, but one day, Steel Feathers Studio was havin’ a showcase of their students and stuff. It turns out that Bruce’s son Dick was also takin’ classes at the same place I was! So Bruce, bein’ a good dad an’ all, was attendin’ the showcase to support his son! And then!” She paused for a moment to clap her hands giddily. “And then he came up to me like, ‘You’ve got some good skills. How’s about you come join my agency?’ And them it just sorta took off from there!”

 

(We must interrupt this feature to point out that the impression of Bruce Wayne was an overload of adorableness.)

 

She continues to place Wayne on a pedestal: “Bruce has been such a pillar in my life, supportin’ me and carin’ for me even when I got into some pretty stupid shit and basically spittin’ on everything he gave to me.”

 

Quinn didn’t name names at all in the interview, but it would be obvious to anyone following her story in the past year or so that she was alluding to her relationship with House of Cards frontman Joker, who was recently found guilty of 18 counts domestic abuse.

 

“So many times I had the chance to get better, but I so easily got sucked into mess after mess,” Quinn lamented. “When I truly, finally had enough, I went to Bruce, beggin’ for his forgiveness, cryin’ into his shoulder and messin’ up his fancy business suit. And he went out of his way, givin’ me much more help than what he had to. More than what I deserved. And I’m so grateful for him; he’s been like a father to me.”

 

The transition and recovery from being “Daddy’s Little Monster” was a slow and sure one. She’s gone from appearing in music videos for her ex’s band to uploading videos to Instagram of her burning photos of her ex. 

 

“My momma taught me growin’ up to be forgivin’ of those that wronged you,” Quinn says, “but I’ve learned that you shouldn’t mask your pain to preserve someone else’s feelings. And I’ve learned that it’s not worth it to invest so much of yourself into somethin’ or someone that isn’t gonna make your investment worth it. Kinda like payin’ $900,000 to win a million dollar lottery.

 

“And that’s the thing, I’m so used to giving. But now I’m with someone that reminds me to be selfish every now and again.”

 

“Is it anyone we would know of?” we asked.

 

“Whaddaya mean?” she laughed.

 

“As in, are they in a different band, a model…?”

 

“Oh, no,” she said. “I’m done datin’ people for star power. It’s so superficial. This one, she’s shown me what it’s like to be loved. Really, truly loved. She helps me grow and heal-- kinda funny if you think about it because she’s a botanist.”

 

That was a surprise.

 

Quinn goes on to tell the story of her newfound love. “It sounds so cliche, but we met at a Starbucks,” she recalls. “We ordered the same thing and grabbed at it and spilled it all over my shoes!” Luckily, it was iced tea and not a scalding hot coffee. The two had a laugh about the situation. They met again at that same Starbucks the next day, luckily avoiding any spills.

 

She suddenly paused, deeply contemplating. “Ya know,” she said after a moment, “this whole thing…” she gestures around us, “this interview and photoshoot, it’s like the start of a new cycle for me.”

 

Her epiphany holds true. The silk curtains which she modelled on have consistently marked the beginnings of new chapters in her life; from student to model to a new growing love.

 

And what does the future hold for Quinn? “Still modellin’,” she says, “but I’m gonna take to some other avenues, like YouTube. I wanna make my own makeup videos! Plus I have some ideas for songs in my head that I’ve got rattlin’ in my head, so you might see me on tour in my own band at some point!” Otherwise, she isn’t too worried about anythings else, content with her place in life at the moment.

 

We’re sure we speak for everyone when we say that, whatever Harley Quinn will throw at the world, the world will be ready.

 

 

**RAPID FIRE QUESTIONS:**

 

**Favorite makeup brand?** For the eyes, Sugarpill. For the lips, Beauty Bakerie, Urban Decay and NYX.  
**Favorite thing to jam to at a photoshoot?** Nerdy rap battles by Keyblade, Slipknot, Bullet for My Valentine, Lindsey Stirling, Sia, etc. Whatever keeps me pumped, I’m into.  
**If I were in a band, I’d ______:** Steer clear of groupies.  
**When it comes to love, it’s important that:** Everyone feels valued.

****

****Follow Harley Quinn on Social Media:** **

****

Twitter.com/HQHQ  
Instagram.com/harleenHQ  
Facebook.com/realharleenquinzel 

****

****See behind-the-scenes photos and videos of our interview with Harley Quinn at arkaltmag.com!** **

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of Nano.hell.
> 
> If I have time/motivation, I wanna make this into an edit because I would so love to see how this would turn out in an actual magazine.
> 
>  
> 
> [Screech at me on Tumblr, I'll screech back within three to five business days.](http://%22blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
